The Red Strokes
by NefariousVestal
Summary: This is a Jommy One Shot. The song is By Garth Brooks!


I wrote this for xWhatHurtsTheMostx (CoyoteUgly), So it's dedacated to her!

The Red Strokes

Edited by : Bella11356 & Romanma32  
Summery: This is a Jommy One Shot. The song is By Garth Brooks!

_The Red Strokes_

Jude stood on the Pourch with Tommy waiting for him to open his door. Tommy fought with his keys, trying to find the right one by lamplight. He fiddled around with his keys for a few more seconds and finally the door Opened.

_Moonlight on Canvas._

The two walked in to the living room, and Tommy took his and Jude's Jackets to put away. Jude looked around the room and saw how the moonlight spilled across the floor, bathing the room in a soft glow.Jude Noticed Tommy going to turn the Lights on but she stopped him, "No, leave them off.

_Midnight and Wine_

Tommy left the doorway and light-switch. He moved gracefully towards the coffee-table, where he a had a bottle of red wine chilling in a bucket of ice. As Tommy glided towards Jude, he picked up to delicate wine glasses.

_Two Shadows Starting to Softly Combine._

Tommy poured wine in to the two wine glasses and walked up behind Jude; who'd turned toward the window. Tommy reached around Jude's waist and handed her the glass of wine. She took it, but Tommy kept his arm around her. He hugged her close and Jude leaned back aginst him.

_The Picture They're Painting. _

Tommy kissed the top of her head, then he pressed lingering kisses to the back of her neck. He softly kissed just behind her left ear, Kissing down to her shoulder. Then he moved to the other side. All the while Jude sighed in pleasure. Never leaving his embrace Jude turned towards Tommy and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jude moved to kiss Tommy, but drew back unsure. Tommy moved in a captured her lips with his own. Their mouths just barely opened, their toungues just barely touched. Tommy knew just when to bulid on their passoniate embrace intill he left her miraculousy breatheless.

_Is One of The Heart _

Jude pulled back, dropping her wine glass and causing Tommy to drop his. Nither noticed the abstract heart formed by their spilled wine sinking into the white plush carpet.

_And to Those Who Have Seen It_

Tommy, fearing she was regreting this, held her tighter. If she wanted to leave him, he didn't know how he'd let her go. Jude lifted a hand to his face and whispered, "So Beautiful." Before leaning in and kissing him.

_It's a True Work of Art. _

Tommy released her and took her face in to his hands. In the darkend room he whispred, "I never knew true beauty, untill I knew you. I never felt true love till you came in to my life. " He freed her red hair from the bun uptop her head, and ran his fingers threw it. Softly he sang:

_Oh the Red Strokes  
Passion Uncaged  
Thundering Moments of Tenderness Rage.  
Oh, The Red Strokes  
Tempered and Strong  
Burning the Night Like the Dawn,_

_Steam on the Window_

Tommy braced his hands on the window erasing some of the fog. He scatterd light kisses on her face. Between each he whispered his love. Jude began to remove his faded blue shirt. Button by button, and with each her hands trembled a little more. Just as Jude freed the last button, Tommy grabed the hem of her black t-shirt and pulled it over her head. The instant it cleared the top of her head, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. As her shirt slipped from his finger tips to join his in a puddle on the floor, Tommy realized that he truely did love Jude.

_Two Heart have never pounded like this._

Jude moved her hand towards the front of Tommy's jeans, but stopped short of her Goal. She was unable to bring herself to undo them. Her shyness proved to be Tommy's undoing. He made quick work of his jeans and hers soon followed. He picked her up to move her clear of the Pile of denim.  
_Inspired by a Vision_

Tommy slipped his hands to the back of her virginal white bra , which he quickly unhooked and swiftly removed. A deep chuckle filled the room, warming Jude as she moved to cover her self from his view. Tommy took hold of each of her wrists and moving them away from her, groned when he saw her breast for the frist time. "Your Perfect." He said in a hoarse rumble, bringing a blush to her cheeks.

_That They Can't Command_

Tommy once agin picked Jude up, This time he laid her gently on the velvet couch and mercifully removed her Pure white lacey bikkins.

_Erasing the Borders, With Each Brush of a Hand._

Tommy trailed his hands down her sides, softly touching her. His adoring gaze made Jude feel whorshiped. Tommy removed his boxers. Then he kissed her. They Kissed blending themselves till they were one and the world flew apart. When Jude came up for air she purred :

_Oh the Red Strokes  
Passion Uncaged  
Thundering Moments of Tenderness Rage.  
Oh, The Red Strokes  
Fearlessly Drawn  
Burning the Night Like the Dawn,_

Tommy pulled her up towards his mouth. Once they were eye to eye, he started to whisprer his secret, his love. For her, he finaly bared his soul.

_The Blues will be blue _

Jude looked in to his beautiful blue eyes. She found sadness there and she felt her self get lost in the love he had for her. She stared into his eyes and fell more in love with him then ever.

_And the Jealousys green_

Tommy stared in to her deep green eyes, He knew she envied every women he'd ever been with. But she was his distany. He stared in to her eyes and he saw his future waiting there for him. She was his everything and he had finally found her. Now he was never letting go.

_But When Love Takes it's shade, it demands to be seen._

Tommy raised himself above Jude slightly and he looked down on her seren expression. His lips fromed a smile, and she gilled at how odd he looked.

_Steam on the Window, Salt in the Kiss,_

Tommy leans down and presses a soft Kiss to her full lips.

_Two Hearts have never pounded like this _

In the Dark Tommy whispered "Jude Harrison, will you marry me?" and when the whrispred reply came, "Yes" Tommy smiled happy to share the rest of his life with the one he truely loved!

Okay Now everyone Tell me what u think!


End file.
